Many power systems include a GTE and a power load assembly. The GTE typically includes a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. The power load assembly is drivingly connected to the GTE and is known to include, for example, a pump, a compressor, or an electric generator. Various configurations of support systems are employed to support the GTE and the power load assembly of such power systems during operation. In some such power systems, the GTE is mounted to a common, stationary support structure.
Various operations involving installing or removing the GTE or sections thereof from the stationary support structure may require transporting one or more sections of the GTE. Many repair operations may involve separating sections of the GTE from one another, which may require removing the GTE from the stationary support structure. For example, replacing a damaged section of the GTE may require removing the GTE from the stationary support structure, separating the damaged section from the other sections, installing a replacement section, and reassembling the sections of the GTE. When the GTE is off of its stationary support structure, supporting and maneuvering the heavy, unwieldy sections of the GTE when separating and reassembling them may be quite difficult.
It is known to transport a GTE on an engine cart. An engine cart allows the GTE to be transported from a first location to a second location, for example, between an operation location mounted on a stationary support structure and a repair location. When repair is needed, it is known to employ a single engine cart to transport the GTE from the operation location to a transport vehicle, such as a truck or an airplane. However, a single engine cart that is large enough to transport the entire GTE may not be well suited to transport a subset of the GTE, such as its power turbine section. It is also known to utilize a plurality of carts to transport one or more sections of an engine.
One example of a multi-cart system for transporting an engine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,824 to Lilja (the '824 patent). The '824 patent discloses an engine transportation apparatus having three major subcomponents, including a shipping stand, a fan dolly, and a fan shipping frame. Each of the three major subcomponents has wheels or casters to aid movement of the subcomponent. The shipping stand enables a jet aircraft engine to be transported in either a truck transport mode or an air transport mode. The fan dolly and the fan shipping frame are configured for transporting the fan section of the engine. The system disclosed by the '824 patent also includes a train assembly including mating rails on the fan dolly and the fan shipping frame for transferring the fan section of the engine from the fan dolly to the fan shipping frame.
Although the transportation system of '824 patent may alleviate some of the problems associated with transporting engines by using a plurality of carts, the system may be inefficient and overly complex.